


daiyakure queer eye au that i thought was a good idea

by toastedplumm



Series: silly little stories that i write to keep myself happy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Multi, Nonbinary Character, hiro and daiya live together, hiro is nonbinary because it feels right for some reason, mondo has a dog, so do taka and mondo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedplumm/pseuds/toastedplumm
Summary: “Why am I nominating my boyfriend Hiro for Queer Eye?” Daiya repeated the question asked of him by the producer, a slight smile on his face. Humming softly, he answered the question, “Did you guys get a good look at him? He’s a mess.” He chuckled.[Daiya nominates Hiro for Queer Eye because Hiro is a disaster man.]
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: silly little stories that i write to keep myself happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	daiyakure queer eye au that i thought was a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> this story was born from a 2-day queer eye binge. i plan on doing more work with this, and i thought it was a fun prompt. comment below if i should do another ship like this.

“Why am I nominating my boyfriend Hiro for Queer Eye?” Daiya repeated the question asked of him by the producer, a slight smile on his face. Humming softly, he answered the question, “Did you guys get a good look at him? He’s a mess.” He chuckled.

“I am Yasuhiro Hagakure. I am 25 years old, and I’m a psychic.” Yasuhiro said, looking at the camera. “I live with my boyfriend, Daiya Owada.” He sighed, pulling his dreadlocks away from his face.

Jonathan looked at the tablet in his hand. “Ooh, I love a psychic!” He exclaimed. Karamo, who drove the car, smiled and shook his head. 

“Jonathan, you love every male hero we’ve had!” Tan teased from the back seat, gently pushing Jonathan’s shoulder.

“I do not!” Jonathan defended. “That cop we had a few years ago weirded me out a little at first.”

“Can we get back to hearing about him?” Antoni asked. “Does he have a dog?”

Jonathan went back to reading from the tablet. “His name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, but he goes by Hiro. He’s nonbinary and uses he/they pronouns, and he’s a psychic. He lives with his boyfriend of 8 years, Daiya, and their cat, Ogre. Daiya nominated him because he’s a ‘mess’ and he needs help dressing.”

“Ooh!” Tan exclaimed. “I love a challenge.”

“Daiya sent in a picture,” Jonathan said, “oh yeah, honey, he needs work. You’re gonna have a good challenge.” He turned the tablet off. “Let’s take this psychic from mess to yes!”

“Is that the house?” Bobby asked. “The exterior looks nice. Ooh, there’s someone working in the yard out front! That’s a good sign!”

Karamo nodded as he pulled the car over. He put it in park, and the Fab 5 clambered out of the car.

“Hey, guys!” Daiya smiled, standing up and wiping sweat from his brow with the wrist part of his dirty gardening glove.

“What’cha planting there?” Bobby asked as he got closer to Daiya.

“I am planting some squash, cucumbers, and carrots.” Daiya responded. He took his gloves off and wiped his hands on the back of his jeans. “I’m Daiya Owada, Hiro’s nominator. My brother’s over here somewhere helping me clear out weeds.”

“Daiya! Chuck ‘n I are goin’ to see the gang! I think Taka’s gonna stop over here to drop a couple’a things off for ya.” a voice called from around back. Daiya’s younger brother, Mondo, rounded the corner into the front yard and tossed his gloves on the concrete of the front patio. A large brown dog followed him, its tongue hanging out of its mouth.

“Is that a dog?” Antoni asked upon seeing Mondo and the dog. “Oh, he’s beautiful! Can I pet him?”

Mondo nodded, and Antoni ran towards Chuck. “I love him so much! Jonathan, Bobby, Karamo, Tan, I’m going to hang out with the dog.” He joked, a grin on his face.

“I don’t know if the gang’ll like me bringin’ over an unfamiliar face.” Mondo chuckled. 

“Aww, fine.” Antoni frowned. “You gotta bring the dog over again.”

“Antoni, let Mondo and Chuck go home.” Tan laughed softly. He had been talking with Daiya about Yasuhiro’s possible clothing choices. One item in particular that he’d seen was the white leather jacket draped over the back of one of the patio chairs.

“Is that Hiro’s jacket?” Tan asked. 

Daiya shook his head. “That’s mine. My brother Mondo has a matching black one. I’m the former leader of the Crazy Diamonds biker gang, and Mondo is the leader.”

Tan nodded in understanding. “Ah, that’d explain the motorcycles parked out front.” He chuckled. “So, may we come inside?”

Daiya nodded and led the Fab 5 into the house. “Hiro, company’s here!” He called.

Hiro scrambled out of his room, fixing his hair. “Daiya, do I look okay?” He asked. 

“Babe, you look perfect no matter what you do with your outfit, but those pants are a nightmare.” Daiya sighed.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Tan piped up. He saw Yasuhiro’s outfit: a heavy jacket, a button-up tee shirt, and a pair of cargo shorts. 

“Hiro, what do you envision happening with your space?” Bobby asked as the five went their separate ways: Antoni to the kitchen, Jonathan to the bathroom, Tan to Hiro’s bedroom, and Karamo to talk to Daiya.

“Uhh, I just want it to be comfortable. We kind of have some shitty- wait, can I say that?” 

“Yeah, they’ll bleep it out if you curse.” Tan nodded in passing.

“Okay. We kinda just have some shitty furniture. I don’t get paid enough to buy any good furniture, and Daiya’s between jobs right now.” Hiro shrugged. “I want a little more color in this room and the other rooms. It’s really not us in here. It’s exactly like when I bought the house, and we’ve been living here for, like, two years. We lived in a really cramped apartment before, and now we live here. We don’t know what to do with ourselves with all this space.” He chuckled.

“I’ll take you furniture shopping so you can pick something out.” Bobby nodded.

“Hiro! What is this?” Antoni asked from the kitchen as he pulled a styrofoam cup out of the cupboard. “I’ve never heard of Sonic Cup-of-Noodle before!”

“Oh, that.” Hiro said as he walked to the kitchen. “I’m workin’, like, three jobs right now, so I come home between jobs and eat one of of those. They cook super fast.” 

“Ah.” Antoni replied. “So you need help with meal planning so you can eat better between work shifts.” He looked at the nutrition label on the cup in his hand.

“Oh, don’t look at that.” Hiro said, reaching for the cup.

“Oh my god, this is so unhealthy!” 

“Hey, Daiya didn’t invite you in here to shame me.” Hiro joked.

“I didn’t?” Daiya asked, chucking softly. 

“Remember, we don’t wanna stress him out too bad. We’re gonna be seeing him for a week, we don’t want to make him hate us.” Karamo cautioned. 

“Hiro, I think Jonathan wants to talk to you about your shampoo or somethin’.” Daiya said, patting Hiro on the back. 

“God, this is more people than I’m used to in my home.” Hiro chuckled nervously as he walked to the bathroom.

“Hiro! Hello!” Jonathan smiled. “Tell me about what you do to get ready for your first job. Daiya told me you load packages for a shipping company.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m up really early, so I come in here and wash my face. I usually just pull my hair into a ponytail so it’s outta my face.” Hiro shrugged. “I don’t do anything special. I use really cheap soaps, and I probably shouldn’t.”

“Yeah. This shampoo says it’s moisturizing, and it is in fact not. This is actually hurting your hair.” Jonathan explained. “We’re gonna get you some good shampoo and conditioner.”

Hiro nodded. “It was just what I grabbed off the shelf. Daiya usually goes to the store. That’s not what I usually would use, but it’s what we’ve been able to afford.”

“Ah. Gotcha.” Jonathan nodded. “Can you take your locks out of the ponytail?”

Hiro nodded and undid the ponytail that held his dreadlocks out of his face. He shook his head, moving the hair out of his eyes. 

“Are you wanting to kind of keep how your hair is, or are you wanting to change anything?” Jonathan asked as he looked at Hiro’s hair. 

“I’d kinda like to keep it as it is.” Hiro shrugged in reply. “I like how my hair is.”

“Gotcha. I’m going to steal you in a couple days, and we’re gonna get your hair done and face washed.” Jonathan said. “What’s up with the facial hair?”

“Uhh, I’ve been graced with the inability to grow much more facial hair than this.” Hiro gestured to his thin mustache and barely-there goatee. “I haven’t shaved in a long time.”

“Are you wanting a clean shave?”

“Kinda.”

Jonathan nodded. “I’ll clean you up. I’ll make sure you’re looking sharp.” He said. “So, what’re you gonna do at the end of the week?”

“I’d like to take Daiya out for a nice dinner. We’ve been dating for a while, and I want to do something special for him. My next paycheck is supposed to be a big one, and I’ve been holding onto a ring for a while, so Friday night might be the night.” Hiro said quietly.

“Aww!” Jonathan cooed. “I’m so happy for you.” 

Hiro smiled shyly. “I really hope it goes well.” He said with a soft sigh.

“It will!” Jonathan smiled as he and Hiro exited the bathroom. “Tannie, he’s all yours!”

“Alright.” Tan said and walked over. “Where do you keep your clothes?” He asked

“Follow me.” Hiro said. He walked into his room and pointed to the closet door. “There.”

“Alrighty.” Tan replied and opened the door. “Wow, I am seeing a lot of jeans. I am seeing a lot of coats and stuff to wear over shirts. I am seeing a lot of browns and yellows.”

“Yeah, there’s some purples in there, but I don’t really ever wear them anymore after I had to close my shop.” Hiro shrugged. 

“I’m not seeing any other pairs of cargo shorts! Good job on only having one!” Tan smiled. 

“Yeah, these are my work pants.” 

“Gotcha. I like the coat you have on, care to explain the patches?” Tan asked.

“Well, I have that rainbow patch given to me by my mom. Daiya gave me the nonbinary flag one, and that Queen one on the other side.” He explained. “The other ones were ones I picked up from the thrift shop.”

“Gotcha. So this jacket is really important to you.” Tan said, earning a nod from Hiro.

“Yeah.”

“What do you feel comfortable in?” Tan asked.

“I’m pretty comfortable in anything. These clothes were affordable thrift finds, and I need to get new ones. I’ve kinda been sucked down into the browns and the dark yellows because they’re easy to wear to work.” Hiro responded.

“Gotcha. We’ll find you something good-looking and comfortable. I’m going to go through your closet tomorrow and downsize so that you have room for new clothes.” Tan said.

“Got it.” Hiro nodded. Tan and Hiro left the bedroom.

“Alright, boys! We should get going! I get Hiro tomorrow!” Karamo called.

“I’m on my way!” Antoni said with a mouthful of noodles.

“We’ll be back over tomorrow bright and early! See ya!” Bobby called as the five left.

“You’re doing great, Hiro.” Daiya smiled. “We’re gonna go stay with Mondo and Taka while Bobby redoes the house.” He said and handed Hiro a bag. “Can you put that by the door? We’re gonna go tomorrow.”

Hiro nodded. “I’ll put them in the car so it’s less hassle in the morning.” He kissed Daiya’s cheek and carried the bags out to his car.


End file.
